


Vlkodlak na kraji města

by e_danae



Category: Budeč
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlkodlak na kraji města. Konkrétně na kraji Prahy 8. Vlkodlak, který dělá, co může. A jedna opravdu nepříjemná komplikace, která přichází s prvními mrazy.</p>
<p>Vzniklo v rámci sosácké Vánoční nadílky 2013 jako vánoční povídka pro Urrsari.  http://sosaci.net/dmd/vanoce-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***

Bezcílně se probírám papíry na stole a trpělivě čekám, kdy se mi konečně sepne startér v mozku. A přemýšlím, jestli je vhodný čas na druhou kávu pět minut poté, co jsem dopil první. Ráno po listopadovém úplňku. Cítím se jak po promilované noci. Co nebyl v osmnácti problém, je chvíli před čtyřicítkou čím dál těžší. V hlavě mi hučí, pálej mě oči. A když si vzpomenu na jinovatku, co mi křupala pod nohama, projede mnou rychlá slast.

Nevím, co vám kdo kdy napovídal o vlkodlacích, ale středoevropská varieta je celkem slušná banda. Můžeme se proměnit kdykoli po soumraku, musíme se proměnit za úplňku. Rozhodně nedokážeme nikoho změnit ve vlka tím, že se do něj zahryzneme, a na lidi neútočíme častěji, než na sebe lidé útočí navzájem. Jestliže někdo z nás začne kousat do vlastních, vypořádáme se s ním sami. Nestojíme o problémy.

Takový případ ovšem nenastal už desetiletí. Vymíráme. S klesajícím počtem vlkodlaků v českých zemích klesá i počet možných úchylů mezi nimi. Kdybychom se jednou dostali do spárů genetikům, zřejmě by zjistili, že lykantropický gen je recesivní. Dnes nás není víc než dvacet, všichni se známe jménem. Šest v Jeseníkách, čtyři v Beskydech, po dvou v Lužických a Jizerských horách, tři na Šumavě, dva v Českém lese, jeden na Cínovci. Dřevaři, lesníci, vlekaři, majitelé penzionů. A jeden v Praze – Bohnicích na služebně Městské policie. Protože já vždycky musel mít něco extra.

Navzdory všemu není tak těžké být vlkodlakem na kraji města. Stačí potvrzení o těžkých měsíčních migrénách soustředěných na dny kolem úplňku. Migréna je báječná diagnóza. Nikdo vám nedokáže, že ji nemáte. A když makáte, nechlastáte a berete za kolegy vánoční služby, nikomu den dva neschopnosti měsíčně nevadí.  
Zvednu hlavu od papírů, která ještě stále nedokážu přečíst, a narazím na prázdnou židli u protějšího stolu. Gábinu odlifrovali na rizikáč málem ještě před tím, než našla dvě čárky na testu. Nahoře se bojí těhotných policistek jako moru, co kdyby se něco stalo, že jo. Po tři roky ideální parťačka. Věcná, chytrá. Ani trochu vlezlá. Do ticha, co tu po ní zbylo, se ozve zaklepání, vzápětí se otevřou dveře.  
„Dobrý den,“ pozdraví. „Hledám praporčíka Haškovce.“  
Černovlasá, s nosem trochu dohůry. Ve služební péřovce vypadá ještě menší, než ve skutečnosti je. Vstanu ze židle. „To jsem já. A vy budete...“  
Samozřejmě, že vím, kdo je. Četl jsem její materiály, když jsem ji spolu s komisařem vybíral z pětadvaceti uchazečů. Zástup za mateřskou, pětadvacet, tři roky na Smíchově, rok a půl v Karlíně. Nejlepší doporučení. Divné jméno. Přeložena na vlastní žádost.

„Jsem strážmistr Glebová.“ Neusmívá se ani nemračí. Pozorně si mě měří tmavýma očima.  
Já se usměju, i když to jde trochu ztuha. „Moje nová parťačka, že? Dáte si kafe? Potřebuju druhý.“  
Konečně se trochu pousměje. „Rozhodně. Takhle by mě měli vítat všude.“

 

***

Osvědčené místo pro první pochůzku. Před deseti lety mě sem vzal plukovník. Před třemi lety jsem tu začínal s Gábinou. Teď vedle mě stojí strážmistr Glebová a nějak se jí nedostává slov. Za zády máme západní zeď léčebny a před námi se, vlnu za vlnou, otevírá volná krajina vroubená lesy. Liduprázdná, jiskří jinovatkou v ranním slunci. Protíná ji jediná cesta vedoucí za obzor. Kdesi nalevo lze tušit příkrý sráz spadající k Vltavě. Nejlepší výchozí bod pro každého, kdo si myslí, že Bohnice jsou jen blázinec a sídliště.

„Stavební uzávěra se táhne až k Chabrům,“ poznamenám. „Tohle si jednou všechno projdeme, dnes to vezmem jen ke kraji lesa.“  
„Co je támhle nalevo?“ ukáže na temný shluk stromů směrem k vltavskému srázu.  
„V tom lese je starý bohnický hřbitov. Hodně zvláštní místo.“  
Přikývne, dál se neptá. Vyrazíme po cestě směrem k cípu lesa. Před námi se táhnou naše dlouhé stíny, od úst nám stoupá pára. Najednou se Glebová prudce zarazí a dřepne si k zemi.

Skloním oči a zamrazí mě. „Copak tu máte?“ Tolik se snažím, aby to znělo nenuceně.  
Křížíme stopu. Mou vlastní stopu v jinovatce.  
Zvedne hlavu od země, zdá se mi, že trochu provinile.  
„Skautská minulost, promiňte. Nedokážu minout něco tak zajímavého. Tohle musel být obrovskej pes.“  
Pokrčím rameny. „V domcích kolem mají samá telata. Viděl jsem tu i mastifa.“  
„Všiml jste si, že mu schází jeden dráp?“  
Krucifix! Vrazím levičku do kapsy. Nehet, o který jsem přišel v pubertě, mi už nikdy nedorostl. „Ne. Je to důležité?“  
Rychle se zvedne a opráší si koleno. „Asi ne. Už nebudu zdržovat.“

Znovu vykročíme směrem k lesu. Krajina kolem nás je tichá, šum Prahy sem téměř nedoléhá. Snažím se ze sebe setřást tíseň, která na mě padla. Zkouším to mluvením.  
„Máte zajímavé křestní jméno.“  
„Varvara? Jo, jsem s ním trochu nápadná. Naši jsou z Podkarpatské Rusi. Přišli jsme sem, když mi bylo sedm.“  
„Odkud přesně?“  
„Z Koločavy.“  
„Tam jsem kdysi byl. Hrozně se mi tam líbilo. Proč jste odešli?“  
„Nebyla tam práce. Nejdřív odešel do Čech na stavby táta. Já, máma a brácha jsme se přistěhovali dva roky po něm. Když není co jíst, jsou vám krásné hory naprd.“  
Stojíme na kraji lesa. Varvara zahlédne záblesk oranžového plátna mezi stromy. „Tam někdo žije?“  
„Přes léto tak tři, čtyři chlapi bez domova. Mají stany, vařič, šňůry na prádlo, všechno. Přes zimu je tu jenom Bohdan.“  
„To je kdo?“  
„Docela prima člověk. Dohlíží tu na pořádek. Jen nenávidí být zavřenej mezi čtyřma stěnama. Do Naděje ani na Hermes ho nikdo nedostane.“  
„A co když jsou mrazy?“  
„Chodí po sídlišti, do nonstopů. Jezdí autobusama. Nebo zaklepe na služebně v Řešovský na dveře a já mu uvařím čaj.“  
„A je tu i teď?“  
„Nemyslím, vyráží brzo ráno za sběrem, aby něco vydělal, než začnou jezdit popeláři. Ale můžeme se tu porozhlédnout.“

Vcházíme do lesa, pod nohama nám šustí namrzlé listí. Bohdanův oranžový stan je asi dvacet metrů od kraje, opuštěný, zip zatažený. Tábořiště je úzkostlivě uklizené. Bez poskvrnky. Tísnivý pocit, který už mě skoro opustil, se opět ozve. Něco tu nehraje.

Čistou pokrývku jinovatky narušují jen naše stopy. Jinovatka pokrývá i stanový zip. Tady už několik dní nikdo nebyl. „Zůstaňte tady. Podívám se trochu kolem.“  
Nadechne se, ale nakonec zůstane zticha a na místě. Pomalu procházím lesíkem, křoví za křovím. Najdu ho po pěti minutách. Tíseň ve mně se roztrhne a rozleje se mi žilami jako ledová voda.

Někdo za mnou prudce vydechne. Otočím se. Varvara je bledá jako stěna. Husa, neměla za mnou chodit. Opře se o mě rukou, prsty mi zaryje do ramene. Překvapuje mě, že nekřičí. Znovu se zadívám na Bohdana. Leží v trnkových keřích v kaluži zmrzlé krve, hrdlo rozervané na cáry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druhá kapitola vánoční povídky pro Urrsari.

*~*

Je mi úplně jasný, co si myslíte. Fakt.  _Praporčík Haškovec se pod vlivem úplňku plně oddal svým krvelačným instinktům a nyní se s hrůzou shledává s dílem své zkázy..._  Tak zase zpomalte. Takhle to nefunguje, aspoň ne u nás.

Vlkodlaci nejsou nějakej zatracenej Hulk. Stále jsme jednou osobou, vědomi si sami sebe v jakékoli podobě. Neztrácíme kontrolu. Proměňujeme se. Jako lidé si pamatujeme, co jsme prožili jako vlci, jako vlci nezapomínáme, kdo jsme jako lidé. Vnímáme jinak, vyhodnocujeme jinak, ale rozhodujeme se stejně. A kdo jednou zažil vzrušení z lovu hryzce v polní brázdě, nikdy by nezapomněl, že rozerval lidský krk. K Bohdanově smrti navíc podle policejního felčara došlo dvě noci před úplňkem. Na tu dobu mám ukázkové alibi, celou noc na služebně s dvěma výjezdy k příliš hlučným sousedům. Takže klídek, jo?

Pražská mordparta ze mě i z Varvary už včera vytáhla všechno, co jsme jim mohli říct. Dnes se znovu zkoušíme vlomit do rutiny pochůzkářské dvojice, ale jde to ztuha. Nezdá se, že by nás společný drastický zážitek sblížil. Moc nemluvíme. Varvara je pobledlá, je vidět, že špatně spala. A za mým mlčením narůstá hněv. Mám v rajónu škodnou, na kterou budu muset přijít hodně brzo. Dřív, než si policejních svodek všimnou vyšehradští kouzelníci.

Jo, kouzelníci. Vztah mezi náma a jima nikdy za moc nestál. Z jejich seznamů „fantastických zvířat“ jsme byli vymazáni sotva před sto lety. Předtím se za vlkodlačí exces taky občas magicky vybíjely celé vesnice; kouzelníci měli hrůzu, že skrze naše odhalení dojdou obyčejní lidé až k nim. Proto už po staletí platí pravidlo, že vlkodlaci si své provinilce trestají sami, rychle a efektivně, než se cokoli kamkoli donese.  
Těch posledních sto let se s kouzelníky pohybujeme na tenkém ledě politické korektnosti. My jim hlásíme své počty. Oni nás nechávají na pokoji. Dokud nenastane nějaký průser.

Jdeme s Varvarou obvyklou středeční pochůzkovou trasu. Bohnické náměstí, U Draháně, zahrádkářská kolonie, starý hřbitov. Od rána je šedivo a z polí stoupá mlha. Přes všechno, co na nás leží, funguje Varvara jako profík, skoro nemusím otevřít pusu. Rychle se orientuje v situaci. Na náměstí jedním pohledem zhodnotí zaparkovaná auta a hodí dvě pokuty za stěrač. V kolonii se bez obav pustí do jiné uličky než já, zdraví ty nejotužilejší zahrádkáře a zkouší zámky zazimovaných chatek. Nechává mi spoustu času na přemýšlení.

Samozřejmě že to vlkodlak být nemusí. Vzteklý pes nebo nějaká šelma uprchlá ze ZOO dole v Tróji, existuje ještě pár dalších rozumných možností. Přesto musím od začátku počítat s nejhorší možností. Od začátku musím postupovat podle předepsaných kroků.

První krok je informovat ty, o kterých vím. Ověřit alibi. Včera mi kvůli tomu málem chcípla baterie u mobilu. Všichni vypadají čistě. Jenže v českých zemích nemusejí být jen čeští vlkodlaci. Slováci i Bavoři si své lykantropy monitorují stejně přísně jako my, údaje bych měl dostat během dneška. Ale čísla z Polska jsou už léta mlhavá a o Ukrajině nebo Rusku neví nikdo nic.  
Další krok je pokus vlka lokalizovat. V lidské podobě lidského vlkodlaka nepoznám. Ve vlčí můžu sledovat i několik dní starou stopu.  
Třetí krok je vlka zlikvidovat.

Varvara na okamžik ztuhne. Nedivím se jí, pohled na starý bohnický hřbitov je z příchodové cesty působivý. Dvoumetrové šedé zdi, uprostřed nich vysoká tepaná brána zajištěná těžkým zámkem. Od ní vede do hloubi pohřebiště cesta vroubená mokrými stromy a končící daleko, daleko v mlze, kde lze tušit protější hřbitovní zeď. Vše kromě cesty je pokryto břečťanem, hroby, náhrobky i stromy. Uprostřed hřbitova, zčásti zakryté větvemi topolů a zahalené mlhou, se zvedají štíty polorozpadlé kaple.  
„Máte od toho klíče?“ zeptá se nakonec.  
„Jsou na hřbitovní správě,“ odpovím, „ale vlastně je ani nepotřebujeme. Zadní zeď je vysoká sotva metr dvacet, dá se přes ni bez problémů přelézt. Nebyli bychom první ani poslední, gotici a fotografové to tady milují.“  
„Pohřbívá se tu ještě?“  
„Dávno ne. Původně to byl hřbitov léčebny, většina mrtvých je odtamtud.“  
Přistoupí těsně k bráně, sevře tepané mříže oběma rukama a zahledí se do mlhy. Dávám jí čas. Na tohle místo si člověk musí zvyknout.  
Když se vracíme, zahlédneme přes pole mihotání několika červených světel v mlze. Svíčky hoří u místa, kde jsme včera našli Bohdana. Bezdomovci na sebe myslí mnohem víc, než si myslíme.

 

*~*

Jdu temnou polní cestou od léčebny k lesu. Je po desáté, i pejskaři jsou už dávno zalezlí. U místa Bohdanovy smrti dohořívá poslední svíčka. Nikdo tu není, stan i další věci z tábořiště byly zabaveny jako doličné předměty. Svlékám si goratexovou bundu a věším ji na větev nejbližšího stromu. Za těch málem třicet let už jsou přípravy k proměně rutina. Měl jsem kliku, že mě měl kdo učit. Máma ani táta se nestali vlkodlaky, jsou jen přenašeči genu. Když jsem se o úplňku po první poluci proměnil, byli v rozpacích. Přáli mi lehčí život. Zato děda, poslední vlkodlak v našem rodu, byl hrdý až na půdu. Vzal si mě na pár let k sobě do Raspenavy a začal mě učit všechny  _musíš_  a  _nesmíš_  vlkodlačího života. Správný čas k proměně. Vhodné místo. Co nejméně věcí na sobě; proměna absorbuje jen jednu vrstvu. Děda běhával v jégrovkách. Já dávám přednost funkčnímu běžeckému oblečení. Když jsem nucen proměnit se zpátky daleko od svých šatů, nevypadám aspoň jako ichtyl.

Máte-li na proměnu dost času, vlastně skoro nebolí. Rozložíte si vše do dvou tří minut, a všechny svaly, šlachy i orgány se stihnou v klidu adaptovat. Několikavteřinová rychlovka je jiný level. Jeden z důvodů, proč nedočkaví vlkodlaci několik minut po proměně tak zoufale vyjí.  
Já mám času dost. Procházím proměnou plně soustředěný. Cítím, jak se mi zpomaluje tepová frekvence a klidní dech. Co bylo tichem, proměňuje se v symfonii tlumených zvuků nočního lesa. Ve vzduchu kolem mě se začínají zhmotňovat pachové informace. Stojím pevně na všech čtyřech a přitisknu čumák k místu, kde zemřel Bohdan.

Cítím toho spoustu. Zbytek lidské krve, tělesnou vůni pěti nebo šesti lidí, kteří se kolem pohybovali při vyšetřování. Vyděšené pižmo policejního psa. A nad tím pach mého plemene. Stopa je vychladlá, ale ještě stále jasná, jako cestička z dohořívajících uhlíků. Několikrát obkrouží lesem, pak vyrazí do polí. Vlkodlak zpitý svým úlovkem; na čas nebyl schopen zvolit rozumnou trasu, jen ze sebe potřeboval dostat tu přemíru energie a loveckého vzrušení. Běhá v širokých kruzích poli, vrací se obloukem skoro až k místu vraždy, zastavuje se a větří, znovu se rozbíhá. Míří ke zdi léčebny, těsně před ní se zprudka otáčí a běží zpět. Až po hodné chvíli nabývá stopa cílevědomosti, rozhoduje se. Vede přímo přes pole, u bohnického hřbitova se stáčí a běží lesem podél severní zdi, na rohu zahýbá a míří na západ, k nejnižšímu místu hřbitovní zdi. Pak stopa přeskočí zeď. Já za ní.

Tlapy se mi zaboří do břečťanu zkřehlého mrazem. Stojím a nasávám. Stopa je stále stejně chladná, na hřbitově v tuto chvíli zaručeně žádný vlkodlak není. Ale ostrý zimní vítr ke mě přináší vzdálený lidský pach.  
Opatrně se plížím mezi náhrobky, přeskakuji propadlé hroby, stopa mě stále bezpečně vede do samého středu hřbitova, k temné ruině pobořené kaple. Před vyvrácenými dveřmi se zastavím. Stopa vede dovnitř, ale uvnitř není vlkodlak. Je tam zaručeně člověk. Co víc, člověk, jehož pach mi začíná být povědomý, ale který zatím nedokážu určit. Potřebuji blíž, abych poznal, o koho jde. Abych se rozhodl, co dál.

Opatrně se plížím do kaple, jeden krok, druhý krok, třetí krok. Do očí mi prudce zasvítí světlo halogenky. Oslepen strnu. Slyším natahování kohoutku zbraně. Poznávám pach.  
„Koukej se proměnit,“ zasyčí Varvara. „Mám v čezetě stříbrnou střelu.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Třetí kapitola vánoční povídky pro Urrsari.

Čezeta sedmdesát pět má průraznost jak cihla skrz výkladní skříň. Když vám s ní někdo míří mezi oči, doporučuju dělat, co vám říká, dokud se situace nezmění. Proměním se během čtyř vteřin. Pak zařvu, zhroutím se na zem a zcvaknu se jak kudla. Rychlou proměnu jsem prodělal naposledy před patnácti lety a přísahal jsem, že už to nebudu opakovat. Jenže někdy je vám holt život milejší než sliby.

Bolest mě požírá vlnu za vlnou, na povrchu i uprostřed, uprostřed všeho. Úpím a snažím se alespoň dýchat. Varvara něco říká, ale nedokážu ji vnímat, hučí mi v uších, svaly mi kroutí křeč. Když na okamžik otevřu oči, zahlédnu v její tváři úžas a strach. Přistane na mě její bunda. Snaží se mě udržet v teple, abych nevlítnul do šoku. Chytrá holka. Znovu se nadechuju a vydechuju, nadechuju a vydechuju, plíce, srdce, kosti, všechno hoří, ale musím, musím, musím se dodýchat konce. Po dvou nebo třech minutách začínám dýchat pravidelně, srdce mě přestává řezat s každým úderem, vnitřek se vrací do normálu.  
Převalím se na záda, cítím, jaká je mi zima, jak mi jektají zuby, ruce a nohy se bezvládně třesou. Varvara u mě klečí, baterku položenou na zemi, pravačku stále na čezetě. Strach z tváře zmizel, zahlédnu záblesk úlevy.  
„Nevěděla jsem, že to budete...“  
„Já ne,“ zachrčím.  
Tvář jí ztuhne. „Tak co tu děláte?“  
Zkouším se podepřít na loktech a zhroutím se zpátky na zem. Tak tohle ještě nepůjde.  
„Sledo...“ Dojde mi dech. Zkusím to ještě jednou. „Sledoval jsem jeho stopu.“  
Chvíli mě pozoruje se sevřenými rty. Pak sáhne do tmy za sebe, vytáhne termosku a naleje z ní něco do kelímku. Podepře mi hlavu a podá kelímek ke rtům. Je to silný sladký čaj, funguje skoro jako kouzlo. Aspoň uvnitř těla začínám znovu cítit teplo.

„Jak vám mám věřit?“ ptá se tiše.  
„Neprůstřelný alibi.“  _Káčo pitomá,_  dodám v duchu, protože nejsem blbec, abych někomu s čezetou nadával nahlas. Znovu se napiju. Teď už se na loktech podepřít dokážu. „Jste čarodějka?“  
Zatváří se, jak bych na ni plivnul. „Ani omylem.“  
„Tak co tu děláte vy?“  
Neodpovídá. Chvíli se na mě dívá, pak sklopí oči k termosce, co drží v ruce.  
V kapli je nepříjemně hluché ticho. Otupené smysly jsou dalším důsledkem rychlé proměny. „Hele, já vás nevyslýchám,“ zachraptím nakonec. S tímhle hlasem nemá smysl snažit se o přátelský tón. „Ale čekáte tu na vlkodlaka se stříbrnou střelou v pistoli. Já hledám tu samou škodnou. Máme podobný cíl.“  
„Jak je ta stopa stará?“ ptá se, oči stále sklopené k zemi.  
„Tři dny. Naposledy tu byl v noc vraždy.“  
„A kam vede odsud?“  
„Netuším. Zastavila jste mě tady a já už se dnes v noci proměnit nedokážu.“  
Podívá se na mě, ve tváři má únavu a smutek. „To jsem nechtěla. Netušila jsem, že...“  
„Znáte ho?“  
Kousne se do rtu, váhá. Nakonec přikývne.  
„Řeknete mi o tom něco?“  
„Ne. Ne tady. Je tu hnusná tma a zima.“  
„Bydlím kousek odsud. O moc hezčí to tam není, ale je tam aspoň teplo a žárovka.“  
Varvara zasune pistoli do pouzdra a vstane. Pokusím se o totéž, a málem se složím. Nohy mám pořád jako z gumy. Přehodí mi svoji bundu přes ramena a skoro automaticky si položí mou paži kolem krku. Je trochu trapné opírat se o holku, co je o hlavu menší, ale sám bych ještě pár hodin nikam nedošel. Pomalu vyklopýtáme z kaple.

 

~°~

Malá ručička se na kuchyňských hodinách pomalu blíží k jedné. Sedíme proti sobě, hrnky čaje v rukách, a odhadujeme se na bezpečnou vzdálenost umakartového stolu jako šelmy. Ve Varvařině tváři je vepsána únava, ale ostražitost nepolevuje. V mých svalech se konečně rozpouštějí poslední zbytky bolesti a ze všeho nejvíc chci spát. Jenže teď to nejde. Napiju se přelouhovaného pigi čaje, nic lepšího v mé kredenci nenajdete, a prolomím ticho.  
„Ahoj. Jmenuju se Pavel a jsem vlkodlak.“  
Chvilku čekám, jestli na obligátní větu anonymních alkoholiků odpoví, ale Varvara mlčí.  
„Jsem vlkodlak, kterého znají všichni čeští a moravští vlkodlaci,“ pokračuju, „zaregistrovaný v seznamu magických tvorů českých kouzelníků. Nikdo z obyčejných lidí o mně neví, a byl bych rád, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Proměňuju se od třinácti a nikdy jsem nikomu jako vlk neublížil. Jo, a taky jsem polda.“  
Varvara se na mě stále mlčky dívá. Jestli ji něco zaujalo, nedává to na sobě znát.  
„Teď je řada na tobě,“ říkám. Někde po klopýtávé cestě na kraj Bohnic jsem jí začal bezostyšně tykat. „V našem klubu anonymních vlkodlaků se musíme představit všichni.“  
Neusměje se. Ale konečně otevře pusu. „Co se stane, když vlkodlak napadne člověka?“  
„Někdo se postará o to, aby to už nezopakoval.“  
„Kdo?“  
„Ideálně jiní vlkodlaci. V horším případě kouzelníci. V nejhorším případě obyčejní lidé.“  
„Jak?“  
„Jak asi,“ odseknu. Začínám ztrácet trpělivost. Polda by neměl vyslýchat poldu, role se pak příliš často prohazují. Abych se uklidnil, vstanu a zapátrám v otřískané lince po sušenkách. Potřebuju cukr. Nahmátnu půl balíčku prošlých Disco, nacpu si do pusy rovnou dvě a zbytek hodím na stůl. Pak se konečně cítím připraven i na zdvořilou odpověď.  
„Poslední případ byl někdy v půlce šedesátých let. V té trestné výpravě byl můj děda. Je nutné vypátrat vypátrat viníka, pak ho dva nebo tři vlci zneškodní.“  
„Jinak to nejde?“  
„Když se do toho pustí kouzelníci, obvykle přijde k úrazu ještě někdo jiný. A nechtěj vědět, co dokážou napáchat obyčejní.“  
„Myslím jako  _jinak_. Nezabít ho.“  
Zlom ve výslechu pozná každý zkušený policajt. Křehký okamžik, z kterého můžete vyrazit všechno, nebo nic. Chvíle kdy to nesmíte zvorat.  
Zvednu hrnek k ústům a napiju se. Potřebuju čas, aby naskočily zkušenosti a intuice a provedly mě skrz. Když pokládám hrnek na stůl, snažím se, aby se mi nechvěla ruka.  
„To záleží na tom, co mi řekneš ty, Varvaro.“  
Uběhne vteřina, dvě.  
„Ahoj, já jsem Varvara,“ řekne tiše. „A můj bratr je vlkodlak.“  
„Ahoj, Varvaro,“ zašeptám. A ona se rozpláče.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je ti dvanáct, Varvaro, a tuhle noc prořveš do polštáře. Budeš brečet vytrvale a potichu, protože ty jsi ta hodná, milá, silná. Vzorná skautka, co nepřidělává starosti. Ta, co se o tomto úplňku nestala vlkem."  
> Čtvrtá kapitola vánoční povídky pro Urrsari.

~o~

Je ti sedm let, Váreňko. Zítra navždy opustíš ves obklopenou lesy, odkud jsi nikdy neodjela déle než na dva dny. Domek, v kterém naposledy přespávaš, už je měsíc prodaný. Tvoje postel tu zůstává, i povlečení s Vlkem a Zajícem. Nikdo se tě na nic neptá.  
Jedete za tátou, který už v Čechách pracuje dva roky. Každý druhý měsíc odtamtud vozí bílé fidorky, tam je prý budeš mít každý den. Vzpomeneš si na kamarádku Mášu, kterou už po prázdninách neuvidíš. Popotáhneš jen potichu, abys nevzbudila Dymu, co spí u protější stěny. Víš, že po úplňku vždycky potřebuje hodně spát. Na dlani položené na peřině, zahlédneš i v šeru hluboké škrábance.  
Jedete do Čech, abyste našli pro Dimitrije pomoc, říká maminka. Aby před úplňkem neplakal a netřásl se strachem z vlka, který k němu mluví. Aby se z úplňku nevracel zraněný a hrůzou bez sebe. Aby se s křikem nebudil ze sna. Aby uprostřed školní hodiny s jekotem nevybíhal ze třídy s dlaněmi přitištěnými k uším. Aby byl zase tím, kým být má, báječným starším bráchou, který ti kreslí bitvy se spoustou tanků a vybuchujících granátů a krásně hraje na klavír.  
Nikdo ti nevysvětlí, jak by mu mohli v Čechách pomoci. Nikdo ti vůbec nic moc nevysvětluje. Ale ty nejsi hloupá. Vnímáš, jak se od vás další vlčí rodiny odtáhly. Teta Ala už k vám nechodí na kafe a strejda Mychajlo u vás byl naposledy před dvěma měsíci. Poslouchala si za dveřmi a víš, proč musíte odjet. Jestli to neuděláte, Dyma zemře. Zabijí ho sami vlkodlaci.

~o~

  
Je ti dvanáct, Varvaro, a tuhle noc prořveš do polštáře. Budeš brečet vytrvale a potichu, protože ty jsi ta hodná, milá, silná. Vzorná skautka, co nepřidělává starosti. Ta, co se o tomto úplňku nestala vlkem.  
V Čechách jste už pět let a je to tak pro všechny lepší. Zadlužili jste se až po uši a koupili malý domek za velkým městem. Táta skoro není doma, vydělává na splátky. Dyma chodí k doktorovi. A na konzervatoř. Když má dobré dny, hraje na klavír jako bůh. Když má špatné dny, choulí se na své posteli v rohu. Když má své nejhorší dny, blíží se úplněk.  
Sníš o tom léta. O té noci po prvním krvácení, kdy se všechno změní, protože Dymovi porozumíš a dosáhneš na něj. Staneš se vlčicí, jeho skutečnou sestrou, která pronikne krustou jeho hrůzy a děsu a pomůže mu, trvale a navždycky. Nebudeš jako ti srabové v Koločavě, poběžíš mu po boku, poběžíte spolu, místo abyste ho pokaždé večer před úplňkem nadopovali sedativy a zavřeli do sklepa. A teď se můžeš akorát tak kousat do ruky, aby nikdo neslyšel tvůj pláč, a zírat na prázdnou postel vedle sebe.

~o~

  
Je ti patnáct, Varvaro, a o paranoidní schizofrenii už víš skoro všechno. Třeba že schizofrenici, jejichž spuštěčem je první proměna, jsou opravdu totálně v prdeli. Nemoc oddělí jejich člověka a vlka. Vlk k nim začně mluvit. Ostatní vlkodalci se vyděsí, vyloučí ze svého středu a začnou číhat na jejich první chybu.  
Takže Dyma je vlastně klikař. V Čechách o něm nikdo neví, ani vlkodalci, ani kouzelníci. Léta bere léky a léky občas zabírají. S cvokařem dokonce může mluvit i o svém vlku a on ho chápavě vyslechne a navrhuje strategie pro boj s vnitřním hlasem. Jen Dymu nikdo nesmí zahlédnout při úplňku.  
Máš prolezlá všechna fóra, s mámou chodíte do terapeutické skupiny, fungujete jako dokonale sehraná jednotka. Hlídáte medikaci, občas Dymu doprovodíte do školy, občas s ním zůstanete doma. Učíte se nebát jeho vlčího hlasu. Každé odpoledne před úplňkem ho nadopujete až po bradu a pak jedna z vás čeká u dveří zamčené místnosti, než se tichý pláč promění v tiché zavytí. Milujete ho a modlíte se, aby jeho vlka nikdy nenapadlo proměnit se jindy než za úplňku.

~o~

  
Je ti devatenáct, Varvaro, a nastupuješ na Policejní akademii. Můžeš zůstat rodině na blízku, vždycky jsi chtěla druhé chránit, chceš zúročit skautské zkušenosti, máš jistotu zaměstnání a kariéry, líbí se ti uniforma... to všechno platí. Ale hlavně někde uvnitř víš, že chceš být u průserů první. A že se ti bude hodit zbraň. Dyma měl před půl rokem první agresivní ataku, ubránila ses mu jen tak tak. Skončil na týden v Bohnicích. Změnili mu léky a od té doby je zase klid. Ale v tobě narůstá strach. Že o Dymu přijdeš. Nebo že tě zabije.

~o~

  
Je ti pětadvacet, Varvaro, a někdo konečně slyší tvé volání o pomoc. Sleduje tě unavenýma šedýma očima a ty mluvíš a brečíš a mluvíš a cítíš z něho soucit. Rozumí všemu, co říkáš, a někde našel balíček papírových kapesníků. Kuchyňské hodiny pomalu odtikávají noc a tvá vlastní racionální stránka tě nechápavě pozoruje. Je jí jasné, že teď sebe i Dymu vydáváš na milost a nemilost, a netuší, kdes na to vzala právo. Jenže ty jsi tak  _strašně_  unavená. Už se nechceš rozhodovat. Verdikt musí vynést někdo jiný. Ty jen doufáš, že bude milosrdný.

~o~

_Než jsem stihla kapitolu dopsat, synchronicita mi nabídla několik inspirací. Jednou z nejzásadnějších je článek Petra Třešňáka[Děti úplňku](http://respekt.ihned.cz/c1-61612440-deti-uplnku-kdyz-se-vychova-zmeni-v-boj-o-zivot). Obětujte [patnáct kaček](http://respekt.ihned.cz/?p=R00000_d&article%5Bsms_pay%5D=true&article%5Bid%5D=61612820), nebo si za Respektem 5/2014 zajděte do knihovny. Stojí to za to._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Máte pravdu, jsme tu kvůli Bohdanovi,“ začnu pomalu. „Ale nejen kvůli němu.“ Pevně doufám, že se všechny mé drobné služby a její poslední opomenutí sečtou v jeden velký dluh. Dluh, kvůli kterému přistoupí i na tak neuvěřitelnou věc, o kterou ji teď požádám.
> 
> Pátá a závěrečné kapitola vánoční povídky pro Urrsari.

  
A/N: Děkuji Urrsari za neuvěřitelnou trpělivost, s kterou na dokončení svého dárku k Vánocům čekala rok a půl. Děkuji neviathiel za povzbuzující popichování, které vyvrcholilo báječným betareadem se záblesky synchronicity. Díky za zapůjčení Karla V.! 

Hudební inspirací bylo mimo jiné [Raised by Wolves](https://youtu.be/ptNhXGejEak) od U2. Text s povídkou příliš nesouvisí, zato duch písně s ní souzní absolutně.

_Raised by wolves. Stronger than fear.  
If I open my eyes, you disappear._

 

***

Šli jsme spát po třetí. Vstáváme o půl sedmé, bezbarví a mlčenliví, do hrnků nám vyškrabuju poslední kafe ze dna piksly, zatímco se Varvara snaží rozčesat si husté vlasy mým jediným hřebenem.  
Ne, nepřenechal jsem Varvaře na zbytek noci svou postel a neustlal jsem si džentlmensky na kanapi v kuchyni. Postel byla moje a kanape její. Ženská, která mě večer málem přizabije, může být ráda, že jí půjčím na spaní deku.  
Snídáme poslední dvě sušenky, co zbyly v balíčku. Žalostné jídlo na to, jak náročný den nás dnes čeká, ale bereme co je. Když vycházíme z domku, začíná se teprve rozednívat. Než dorazíme v osm na hlášení do Řešovské, musíme ještě stihnout návštěvu v čísle 37.

Bohnická léčebna má oficiálně třicet šest pavilonů. Třicátý sedmý je tajný, i když je všechno jen ne nenápadný. Vznikl ve stejné době jako všechny ostatní, na začátku 20. století. V době, kdy i kouzelníkům došlo, že by se ke svým bláznům měli začít chovat slušně.  
Psychiatrické diagnózy jsou u všech lidí stejné, kouzelníci mají jedinou nevýhodu – magie je činí desetkrát nebezpečnějšími a desetkrát viditelnějšími. Proto magická komunita své duševně choré v dávnějších dobách obvykle sama rychle zlikvidovala, přitahovali příliš pozornosti. Když to nestihla, často skončili na hranici.  
A pak vznikl pavilon 37. Pavilon zabezpečený jako hrad, kde se mudlovská psychofarmaka a terapie kombinují s magickou restrikcí a protizaklínadly. Jeho personál patří k menšině kouzelníků, s nimiž vycházím bez problémů; jsou velmi slušní a velmi praktičtí. Informují mě o nástupu obzvlášť problematických případů a o povolení k vycházkám u těch, kteří ještě nejsou zcela stabilizovaní. A já jim pomáhám hasit a tutlat, když někde nedopatřením vybuchnou jiskry nebo se v terapeutické stáji vedle dvou hnědých kobylek objeví na pár minut jednorožec. Vyhovíme si.

Pod nohama nám křupe přemrzlé listí, holé větve stromů se rýsují proti blednoucímu nebi. Areál léčebny je tichý, občas se v některém z domů rozsvítí další okno. Varvara mlčí, netuším, co se jí honí hlavou. Ale jde se mnou, takže věří, že jí dokážu pomoci. Kruci.  
Otevře pusu teprve, když se zastavím před dveřmi pavilonu 37. „No nekecej!“ zamumlá. Jak jsem říkal, tajný pavilon nepatří k těm nejméně nápadným. Stojí přímo uprostřed léčebny. Má vysokou věž s hodinami.  
A na věži kříž.

 

***

Nejste-li kouzelník, zvykáte si na zvláštnosti magické architektury a geometrie dost špatně. Místo kostelem procházíte širokou bílou chodbou, kam okny bez mříží dopadá denní světlo. Stoupáte po schodišti do třetího patra, které musí být výškově jednoznačně nad střechou budovy. V kanceláři primářky Jesenské je příjemných dvaadvacet stupňů, přestože nikde nezahlédnete topné těleso. Varvara, která sedí na židli vedle mě, je bledá a očividně přemáhá nevolnost. Ani mně není úplně dobře, jako by se tělo zoufale vzpíralo uvěřit tomu, čím ho krmí oči. Ale není to poprvé. Prodýchám to.  
Primářka Jesenská sedí za svým dlouhým zeleným stolem a pozorně si nás měří. Patří k ženským, které v padesáti vypadají líp než ve dvaceti. Prošedivělé vlasy jí sluší, podtrhují živé a výrazné oči. Drobné vrásky kolem úst dodávají důvěryhodnosti, kterou byste mladší tváři nevěřili. Ženská na svém místě. Nikdy jsme spolu neměli problémy.

Promluví jako první: „Přicházíte kvůli tomu mrtvému z lesa, že? Kvůli Bohdanovi.“  
„Kvůli Bohdanovi?“ opakuji nechápavě. Jak o něm zatraceně vědí? Proč by je měl zajímat? A pak mi to začne docházet. Sakra, sakra, kurva. Cítím, jak se ve mně vzmáhá vztek.  
„Chcete říct, že v lese za zdí léčebny žil váš pacient, a vy jste se mi to ani neobtěžovala sdělit?“  
„Nepokládala jsem to za nutné. Byl stabilizovaný a neutralizovaný.“  
„Neutralizovaný?“ obrátí se na mě Varvara tázavě.  
„Něco jako magická kastrace,“ zavrčím.  
„Velmi zhruba řečeno,“ dodá doktorka Jesenská. „Jistá podobnost tu je. Známe metody, kterými se dá odebrat značná část magické síly. Někteří pacienti, kteří by bez magie nebyli nijak nebezpeční, na toto řešení přistoupí. Není pak třeba držet je v izolaci.“  
„Co měl Bohdan za diagnózu?“ zeptám se.  
„To je trochu složitější a asi nijak zásadní. Důležité je, že měl panickou hrůzu z velkých psů, na kterou často reagoval magickou agresí.“  
To sedělo. Na Bohdanově tábořišti nikdo psa mít nesměl.  
„Neutralizací se všechny jeho problémy nevyřešily, ale pominul důvod držet ho tady.“  
Z desítek zmatených teorií se pomalu začíná vyloupávat jedna pravděpodobnější. „I po neutralizaci zůstává jistá zbytková magie, ne?“ ptám se.  
„Není nijak nebezpečná. I když kouzelník reaguje agresivně, napadaný to cítí maximálně jako úder nebo slabý výboj. Nikomu to nemůže ublížit.“  
„Ale vyděsit ano.“  
„Snad.“  
„Zjistili jste na místě vraždy zbytky takové magie?“  
Jesenská váhavě přikývne.  
Unaveně si promnu oči. Skládačka začíná dávát smysl. Bohdan viděl, jak se kolem řítí obrovský pes. A v hrůze zaútočil první.  
„Máte pravdu, jsme tu kvůli Bohdanovi,“ začnu pomalu. „Ale nejen kvůli němu.“ Pevně doufám, že se všechny mé drobné služby a její poslední opomenutí sečtou v jeden velký dluh. Dluh, kvůli kterému přistoupí i na tak neuvěřitelnou věc, o kterou ji teď požádám.

 

***

Ve čtyři odpoledne přijíždějí Ondřej a Klára, bratr a sestra. Dva vlci, kterým můžu svěřit svůj život. Ondřej je stejně starý jako já, Klára o šestnáct měsíců starší. S dědou a s jejich otcem jsme poprvé jako smečka uštvali srnce. Bylo mi čtrnáct, Klára mě přehlížela jako krajinu. O tři roky později jsme se poprvé políbili, pusy ještě pořád rudé zaječí krví. Rozešli jsme se po pěti letech. Protože jsem nechtěl zůstat v horách. Protože Klára toužila po dětech, co nebudou vlkodlaci. Vdala se rok na to za nejslušnějšího chlapa na Šumavě.  
S Ondřejem se dvakrát třikrát ročně proženeme lesy a pak se vožerem. S Klárou neběhám ani nepiju. Je to příliš riskantní, vlčí paměť je strašná věc a pach staré lásky visí ve vzduchu léta. Jsem kmotrem jejího syna. Je mu třináct a neproměnil se. Osmiletá Mája má její oči a nikdo neví, jak to bude s ní.

Cestou z práce jsem se stavil v Albertu, vařím nám všem kafe, Ondřej rovná na talíř chlebíčky, které koupili cestou z nádraží. Klára s Varvarou sedí u stolu a prohlížejí si fotky Klářiných dětí a Dimitrije. Se zájmem se jim nakloním přes rameno, Dyma vypadá se svou úzkou tváří a plachým úsměvem jako opravdový umělec. Varvara vypráví, že o místo na bohnické služebně usilovala několik let, aby mu mohla být ve chvílích krize nablízku. Když konečně nastoupila, Dimitrij už byl dva dny nezvěstný. Zmizel přímo z nemocničního pokoje, na sobě měl jen pyžamo. Zbylo po něm otevřené okno a vyrvaná mříž.  
Pijeme kafe, jíme chlebíčky a čekáme, až padne noc. Ondřej s Klárou přijali Varvaru docela samozřejmě; koho přijme jeden vlk, toho bere celá smečka. Zda půjde s námi, vyřešíme vzrušenou diskuzí mezi osmou a devátou. Je zatraceně tvrdohlavá. Nakonec nám všem dojdou slova. Když se v jedenáct zvedneme, zvedne se Varvara s námi.

„Jseš si tím jistá?“ ptám se, protože prostě musím.  
Přikývne. „Je to můj bratr. Nejdřív to zkusím já.“  
„Může to být nebezpečné.“ Opakuju se jako zaseknutá deska  
Dotkne se opasku. „Baterka. Vysílačka. Čezeta.“

Vyjdeme z domu. V černém běžeckém oblečení vypadáme jako profesionální lupiči. Jen Varvara má na sobě služební stejnokroj i s péřovkou. Noc je tmavá, mraky visí docela nízko, vzduch je cítit sněhem. Mlčky procházíme ztichlými uličkami, pak kolem bohnického kostelíka a hospice vzhůru k zahradám, polím a hřbitovu. Varvara jde odhodlaně jako první. Jako první přelézá severní zeď hřbitova a seskakuje dolů. Vyhoupnu se na za ní. Začíná sněžit. Varvaře pode mnou zazáří na tmavých vlasech první vločky. Po mně seskakuje Klára, poslední jde Ondřej. Varvara vytáhne z opasku baterku, opatrně klopýtáme promrzlým břečťanem směrem ke kapli, Ondřej občas tlumeně zakleje, když zakopne o neviditelný kořen. Provádím je kolem hluboké šachty u zadního vchodu. Na rozbahněné zemi pod chybějící střechou jsou ještě pořád vidět rýhy po mé včerejší křeči. Varvara od nich provinile odvrátí zrak a ustoupí.

Chytneme se s Klárou a Ondřejem za ruce. Synchronizovaná proměna je mnohem víc pověrečný rituál než záruka šťastného lovu. Ale my dnes nehodláme opomenout vůbec nic. Zklidňujeme dech, otevíráme se světu i sobě navzájem. Když o sebe křísnou naše drápy, pouštíme se a dopadáme na všechny čtyři. S obavami zhluboka naberu dech. Nejprve mě uhodí do nosu Ondřejův přátelský a ujišťující pach. Vzápětí ucítím Kláru, vůni uvadajících lilií těžkou vzpomínkami. Pění mi krev. Klára tiše zakňučí a couvne, aby mezi sebe a můj pach dostala aspoň trochu vzduchu. Vzápětí se kolem mě prosmýkne další vůně, nesmělá a přímočará jako planá růže. Prolne se pachem Ondřeje a Kláry, nastolí klid a uvolnění. Varvara mi opatrně položí ruku na hlavu. „Poběžíme?“ řekne tiše.

Neváží skoro nic. Když přeskakujeme zeď, zatne mi prsty pevně do srsti. Klára a Ondřej nám běží neslyšně po pravici a po levici. Vlkodlak se v kapli zdržel jen několik hodin, snad aby si odpočinul po vyčerpávajícím lovu. Pak se jeho stopa opět rozběhla přes severní zeď. Je teď přímočará a jednoznačná, vlk, který před svítáním spěchá do svého doupěte. Stopa se řítí se na severozápad, Draháňským lesem, pak polem, zase o den chladnější, ale pořád jasná tak, že ani nemusíme držet čenichy u země. Je jako rudá čára vinoucí se krajinou. Prudce zastavíme na kraji strmého srázu, který se propadá do dolů tmy. Několik desítek metrů pod námi se z hlubin vypíná cihlový komín. „Kde to jsme?“ ptá se Varvara, dezorientovaná temnotou a padajícím sněhem. V téhle podobě jí nemohu odpovědět, ale kývnu, aby sesedla; tímhle terénem si netroufnu sestupovat s břemenem na zádech. S Ondřejem a Klárou nepotřebujeme slova. Odběhnou, aby úzké údolí obestoupili z východu a jihu; prevence před možným útěkem. Strž během tisíců let vymlel do skály Čimický potok, plynoucí hluboko pod námi. Je přístupná z jediné strany, ze západu, od řeky, úzkým průchodem mezi skalisky. V půli devatenáctého století na jejím dně vyrostla továrna na dynamit, dnes dávno opuštěná a zabezpečená rezavým řetězem na rezavé bráně. Dokonalý úkryt. Nebo dokonalá past.

Tichounké zavytí ze tmy signalizuje, že Ondřej s Klárou začínají sestupovat na opačných stranách strže. Varvara rozsvítí baterku a dáme se do pohybu. Prudký skalnatý sráz je naštěstí hustě porostlý stromy, přesto se držím těsně u Varvary, aby se mě mohla kdykoli chytit. Po čtyřech se sestupuje mnohem lépe než po dvou. Vlkodlačí stopa nesílí ani neslábne. Za pět minut se sejdeme všichni čtyři na samém dně. Ve tmě se rýsují kostry bývalých továrních hal; přízrak komína se tyčí proti vzdálené noční obloze a vzduchem víří sníh. „Kam?“ ptá se tiše Varvara. A my ji vedeme po zbývajícím kousku rudé stužky pachu k opuštěnému skladišti s dveřmi dokořán. Když vykročím, abych ji doprovodil, položí mi opět dlaň mezi uši a vzduchem zavane planá růže. A tak stojím na místě a sleduju, jak odjišťuje čezetu, opírá ji zkušeně o zápěstí levičky, ve které svírá baterku, a pomalu vchází dovnitř.

Minutu neslyším a necítím vůbec nic. Připadá mi jako věčnost. Pak zaslechnu tichounké „Pavle“. Vřítím se dovnitř, Klára s Ondřejem za mnou. Na betonové podlaze v bledém světle baterky svírá Varvara v náručí vyhublou bezvládnou postavu v potrhaném pyžamu. Kolem se rozlévá kaluž zasychající krve. Ondřej i Klára se mě musí dotknout čenichy, aby mi připomněli, že rychlá proměna by teď vážně nikomu nepomohla. A tak se nadechneme a procházíme pomalou transformací, zatímco Varvara volá vysílačkou záchranku.

 

***

Ztráta krve a těžké podchlazení Dimitrije málem zabijí. Celkové vyčerpání přejde plynule v těžký zápal plic, na Bulovce leží tři týdny, z toho dva na dejcháku. Varvara a jeho matka u něj tráví veškerý volný čas. Já za ním zajdu třikrát. Při třetí návštěvě si konečně půl hodiny povídáme za zavřenými dveřmi. Mluví klidně a srozumitelně, ale oči má plné zoufalství. Zpátky se byl schopen proměnit až třetí den po úplňku. Pamatoval si jen velmi málo, ale i ty útržky mu stačily, aby si našel ostrý střep. Nechtěl s tím žít a neodpustí si to. Když od něj odcházím, chce se mi brečet.

 

***

Bohdana pohřbíme poslední listopadové pondělí. Trvám na tom, že rozloučení bude s obřadem, aspoň tohle mu vlkodlačí komunita dluží. Zpráva se mezi pražské bezdomovce roznese rychle, stačí říct Vláďovi, co prodává Nový prostor před bohnickou Billou. Tři první řady lavic olšanské obřadní síně jsou zaplněny návštěvníky, kteří úředníka krematoria uvádějí do rozpaků. Dělá si zbytečné starosti, všichni se chovají vzorně. Maruška z Hlaváku odrecituje báseň, kterou na Bohdana složila. Vláďa z kapsy vytáhne ohmataný Nový zákon, přečte verš o krmení hladových a odívání nahých a zavzpomíná, jak rád se Bohdan dělil o to málo, co měl. Vousaté hlavy přikyvují a občas se nenápadně ohlédnou dozadu. V poslední lavici sedí asi deset distingovaných mužů a žen, kteří zaručeně nikdy nepřespávali na ulici. Tuším, že jsou to kouzelníci, možná dokonce dávní Bohdanovi spolužáci z Budče. Když obřad skončí, jeden z nich se ke mně přitočí. Je hubený, s prošedivělými vlasy a pronikavýma očima. Nic neřekne, jen mi do ruky vtiskne obálku. Doma v ní najdu přesně polovinu sumy, kterou jsme s vlkodlaky dali na obřad dohromady.

 

***

Znovu se s ním potkám za týden na schůzce, kterou zorganizuje primářka Jesenská. Je to odvážná ženská nakloněná netradičním řešením, ale chápu, že v tomhle případě potřebuje mít krytá záda. A tak teď proti mě sedí Karel Vrbenský, nejzkušenější vyšetřovatel oddělení vražd kouzelnické policie. Už jsme se domluvili, že oba bychom kvalifikovali případ v bohnickém lese jako zabití a že jeho příčinou byla zřejmě ta nejblbější shoda okolností, jakou si člověk dovede představit. Oba ale také víme, jak moc je Dimitrij Gleb nebezpečný; obyčejní by po takovém incidentu automaticky nasadili ochrannou léčbu.  
„Mohu ho sem přijmout a taky ho tu udržet,“ řekne Jesenská, „ale nedají se čekat zázraky. Léky, terapie, režimová opatření, prostě běžný postup. Netroufnu si užívat jiná kouzla než restrikční prostorová zaklínadla, interakce se syrovou vlkodlačí magií je neprozkoumaná a nepředvídatelná. A pak je tu samozřejmě problém úplňků.“

Vrbenský na mě tázavě pohlédne. Odkašlu si, ale můj hlas zní pořád méně jistě, než bych si přál. „Ty s ním mohu trávit já. Tady. V nějaké zabezpečené místnosti.“  
„Co si od toho slibujete?“ ptá se Vrbenský.  
„Nevím. Jsem polda, ne psychiatr.“ Pak se mu podívám do očí a pochopím, že to skutečně byla otázka, ne výslechová klička. Slova se mi hledají těžko, víc než cokoli jiného mě vede intuice.  
„Dimitrij neměl od dětství blízkého vlka,“ začnu pomalu. „Někoho, kdo by s ním zůstal ve chvílích, kdy nikdo nemá být sám. Nechci, aby to ještě někdy zažil.“  
„Myslíte, že mu to prospěje?“  
„Nemám tušení. Možná má přítomnost aspoň trochu pomůže, aby svého vlka přijal on sám. Nebo se na mě hned po proměně vrhne. V jeho současném stavu ho ale nebudu mít problém zpacifikovat.“  
„Riskujete minimálně zranění.“  
„Vlkodlaci se hojí rychle.“  
„Proč právě vy?“  
V jeho očích vidím víc než otázku, víc než zvědavost. Je v nich zájem, a pod ním propastná tůně smutku muže, který už zažil příliš mnoho. Už když ta slova vyslovuji, tuším, že mi porozumí. „Protože tu nikdo jiný není.“

Když společně vycházíme ze dveří, zamumlám: „Myslel jsem, že budete navrhovat boubínské kořeny.“  
Zarazí se v půli kroku, jeho tvář se na okamžik přestane ovládat. „Už snad sakra nemáme sedmnáctý století!“  
„Snad ne,“ říkám opatrně.  
Před čtyřicítkou už se základní životní postoje přestavují sakra špatně. Přesto cítím, jak se bolestivě vydroluje další cihla z mých předsudků vůči kouzelníkům.

 

***

V podvečer prosincového úplňku kráčíme chodbou tři. Primářka Jesenská napřed, já s Varvarou za ní. Držíme se za poprvé ruce, prsty pevně propletené. Cítím ten dotek tak intenzivně, jako už dávno nic. Plná síla měsíce strhává obrany a hradby, sdílená úzkost a naděje se volně přelévá mezi námi. Dyma už na mě čeká v bezpečné místnosti na konci koridoru.  
„Je zamedikovaný a stabilizovaný, není s ním žádný problém,“ říká primářka přes rameno. „Ale netuším, co s ním udělá proměna.“ Zastavíme se u polstrovaných dveří zabezpečených mříží. Když primářka sáhne do kapsy, aby vytáhla klíč, zvedne si Varvara mou dlaň k ústům a a políbí mě na klouby. Zalapám po dechu, jako by mnou projel blesk, prudce se k ní otočím. Neřekne nic. Její pohled říká všechno.  
Zakřípá zámek, otevře se mříž. Musím se několikrát zhluboka nadechnout, abych se uklidnil. Teprve pak vejdu dovnitř. Dveře za mnou tiše zapadnou.  
Místnost je prostorná, zalitá narudlým světlem zapadajícího slunce. Uprostřed stojí Dyma a úzkost křičí z každého póru jeho těla. Udělám k němu krok a napřáhnu obě ruce.  
„Chyť se mě,“ řeknu tiše. „Proměníme se spolu.“

 

_Konec_

A/N 2:  
[Kostel sv. Václava v Psychiatrické nemocnici Bohnice](http://rozvedena.blokuje.cz/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Are%C3%A1l-PL-Bohnice-20.jpg)   
[Dynamitka Nobel](http://foto.mapy.cz/39477-Byvala-tovarna-na-dynamit)


End file.
